Highschool dxd: A Head Start
by Slayer34567
Summary: What would happen if something happened in Issei's life that introduced him to the world of the supernatural before he meet Rias. This is the story of Issei Hyoudou and his journey as a dragon slayer and as a big brother to Asia and Laxus as he trains to defeat his rival and friend Vali Lucifer, and gather his own harem. Usage of fairy tail characters. Issei x Rias x harem
1. Prologue

Highschool DxD A Head Start: Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or Highschool dxd, they both belong to their respective creators.

Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this Fanfiction while brainstorming for my other Fanfiction, Dxd to vampire, and I thought it was too good to pass up so here you go.

It was a late Sunday afternoon when it happened, as the rain poured down it was almost like the world wept for the loss of the family.

For Kasumi Hyoudou it seemed as if her family would die that day, as she held her crying new born baby son in the inferno of their former home, but little did she know that her life would be changed in more ways than one.

As the structural supports failed and the roof caved in, she wondered if her husband was still alive, he had tried to get them to safety when a piece of the ceiling collapsed cutting them off from each other, he said he would go and get help even though he was hurt pretty bad himself.

She cowered in the corner surrounded by flames as she prayed for an angel to come and at least save her son.

Her prayer was answered but a different sort of angel… a fallen one.

He picked her and her son up as she lost consciences.

*The Following Morning*

The next day she awoke to find herself in a strange apartment on the east side of the city. She noticed that her burns were treated and that her son was in a crypt at the other end of the room.

After checking on her son, she checked the apartment for her saviour.

She was surprised to see a tall man with black hair flying back into the apartment with a black set of wings.

Once she go a better look at him she noticed that she actually knew him as a friend of her husband, Koji, who's name was Tamiel .

He then explained everything, it turns out that Koji was a mid level sacred gear user, that had a Twice critical, and was working for him and was a close personal friend.

He was coming over to visit him and his' family that day when he saw him staggering out of his burning house.

With his last breath he asked him to save his family. He was just able to rescue Kasumi and little Issei before the fire destroyed the house.

"I, can't b-believe that he's gone" Kasumi cried out with a flood of tears flowing down her face.

"There, there It will be alright, you can stay here for as long as you need , just let it all out." Tamiel said attempting to comfort her by hugging her.

"Thank y-you" Kasumi said while embracing him back.

For some reason she felt just the same way she did when she hugged Koji.  
After that she began to felt amazingly tired, so she returened to the room that se awoke in and took her son out of the crypt and took him over to her futon and fell asleep while holding her son.

*1 Year Later*

Kasumi nervously paced outside the cinema as she awaited for her date…Tamiel.

Over the past year they grew increasingly close over the past year as they bounded over their shared loss and him helping her get back on her feet.

She had asked him out last week after a month of thinking it over and she had decided that it was time to move on with her life.

Just around the comer of the cinema Tamiel was thinking over the date with had always felt that there was something between him and Kasumi, but he never act on it as respect to his lost friend.

When Kasumi asked him out he was worried that it would screw things up between them as it is hard for friends to date and he was really liked taking care of Little Issei, but he knew he had to at lest try to make it work with Kasumi.

After checking himself over one last time he finally turned the corner and went to meet Kasumi.

"Wow-w Kasumi you look amazing." Tamiel blurted out with an amazed look on his face.

Kasumi was wearing a light blue top, that showed off her ample cleavage, with matching jeans with some light make up on and some earrings on for good measure.

"T-than you." Kasumi said while a band of red formed on her face.

Turns out all the rumours of long time friend dating being awkward were all true.

"W-well lets in, shall we." Tamiel said nervously.

He was one bad moment away from a Heart Attack. He could only hope that if he screwed this up he could still be a part of their lives.

*5 years later*

"KKKKAAAAAAAA"

"Tou-san, is mommy and Asia okay?" A 7 year old Issei asked Tamiel.

He had always know that he wasn't his biological father but he didn't really care.

"Eh, I'm, sure they are just fine , it's probably just the stork picking your mother as she tries to get Asia away from him." Tamiel still hadn't told Issei the truth of where babies come from.

Tamiel had married Kasumi 3 years ago in a small private ceremony with just family and friends.

Issei had still not activate his sacred gear yet and his father was troubled.

He had know for quite some time that Issei had a dormant sacred gear within in him, so Tamiel had the Grigori do some research and they had discovered that Issei had no common sacred gear but the Longinus "Boosted gear" which can double the power of the user constantly, with the only limit being the users own ability to handle the power.

Tamiel knew that this generations "Divine Dividing" wilder had already awoken his sacred gear and since both his and Issei's sacred gears contain the Twin Heavenly dragons, they were destined to do battle.

Tamiel knew that his son would probably not stand a chance against him at this rate without proper training, but since his sacred gear hadn't awoken yet that means they could only do basic martial arts training, but then he had an idea.

Since he was a high ranking member of the Grigori and a personal friend of Azazel, he could pull some strings and get Issei trained by Igneel, a fire dragon that was a member of the Grigori because he had supported the fallen Angels in the war, to become a fire dragon slayer.

"Hey Issei-kun, how would like to become a dragon slayer?" Tamiel asked his son hoping that he would agree, knowing that despite the peace treaty being signed by the three powers there were still elements who wanted to continue the war and that Issei would probably be a target for recruitment for their cause and that if Issei does master the dragon slayer abilities then his lifespan would greatly be increased as well.

He knew whole heartily that he would one day probably have to say goodbye to Issei and Kasumi but he was dam sure that he was going to try and stop it.

"No-o, Tou-san I don't want to have to kill any dragons." Issei said franticly, clearly misunderstanding what Dragon slayer are.

"No, Issei you wouldn't have to kill dragons, you would just be able to use magic that could kill them and that you will also become a little like a Dragon, you don't have to kill if you don't want to, you also will be able to protect Asia. " Tamiel explained to his panicking son.

He knew that it was hard for him to get around the idea of killing another person because he was kind , even if he was a huge pervert (much like himself), but he was also willing to go vary far in order to protect the ones he loved.

"Okay, Tou-san if that means I will be able to protect Asia and all those I care for then I'll do it!" Issei spoke out to his father with pride in his eyes.

It was moments like this with his son that made changing all those dirty diapers worth it.

"Mister Hyoudou (Tamiel took Hyoudou as he did not have one), you and your son can go in now." The fallen angel nurse told them.

They had to go to a Grigori owned hospital science Tamiel is a fallen angel and his Child would be have fallen angel there was no way that Kasumi could go to a human hospital, also the fact that as a member of the Grigori it didn't cost anything to go there.

Tamiel and Issei entered the birthing room to see Kasumi there holding a little bald Asia.

"Issei, do you want to hold her first?" Kasumi asked her elder child .

" A-alright, but take her away if she starts biting." Issei said nervously, he had never held a baby before and until a few months ago he always thought that if you touched the back of the head they would explode.

"She won't" Kasumi said while doing all she could not to laugh out of the bed.

Once Issei got a hold of little Asia he felt for some unknown reason that he wanted to protect her at all costs and that he wanted to makes sure she was safe.

He came to the conclusion that this was what it meant to be a big brother. (Siscon)

He knew what he wanted now. It was to gain power enough to protect all those that he cares about, and get a harem.

Tamiel smiled happily has he held his wife's hand, but deep inside him there was fear for what his children will have to face.

*The underworld: at the same time*

"YOU, DID, WHAT?" Rias shouted out in sheer shock.

"I, would like it if you can keep it quite, we just got Millicas to sleep." A tired Sizechs shouted down the hall, he and Grayfia were staying at the family residence so that they could help with the baby.

"Sorry." Rias, Venelana, Lord Gremory(Mianto) and Meredith Gremory( Rias and Sizechs' Grandmother) all shouted back at the same time.

"Listen, Rias I don't care what you want or your feelings about him, just because Sizechs and Grayfia married, despite my protests, does not mean that you can get out of this marriage and that is Final." Meredith scolded Rias before storming out.

Despite the former clan head being retired, it was always traditional for the most senior member the clan to arrange the marriages for the future clan heads.

"Mother, I can't marry him, he's…he's." Rias struggled to find horrible enough words to describe him.

"I Know he isn't an ideal choice but you have to have a husband for when you take over the clan, but if you can find someone better I would love to hear it because if you remain single forever then it will cause problems for you when you are the clan head." Venelana spoke rationally to her daughter.

She saw how that Riser Phoenix treated women under him, and the thought of her daughter being married to such a man was repulsive to say the lest.

She wish she could call of the marriage and let her daughter find a better man, but the way of the underworld meant that all young pure blooded devils had to get married as to insure ancient traits of pure devil houses continue on into the next generation .

"Listen, if you could find some one who is a better match, even if he is not a devil, then we can have you marry him instead of that awful Raiser Phoenix, but only if you find some one more powerful and a better person." Venelana told her daughter.

She knew the likely hood of her daughter finding someone that would be approved over Raiser by almost all the family was practically zero, but she decided to at lest give her some hope.

Rias just replied with a nod, she had always dreaded the day when she would be forced into a marriage against he will, but she knew that if she could one day beat her fiancé in an unofficial rating then the engagement would be called off.

She had always wanted to find a husband that would love her for her, and not just because she was Rias of the Gremory, she was proud of her family but she didn't wnt to always be tied to it.

She knew that her days of freedom were coming to an end.

*Grigori training fields: 4 years later *

"Hahahahahahahaha" Issei was on the burned out husk of a training field after fighting his Fire Dragon slayer teacher, his friend the Fire Dragon Igneel.

"Good work child you are now able to fight me at this level I'd say you are high-high class in terms of your strength, once you awaken balance breaker your strength will be massive." Igneel said giving his honest opinion.

"He, thanks its very rare for you to compliment me." Issei said honestly surprised.

He had awoken "The Boosted gear" a few months back and it was a great help especially when fighting dragons.

He still had to awake his balance breaker but he was making good progress towards it.

"So, what do you think of Asia's and Lauxs' progress as dragon slayers?" Issei asked igneel as he noticed Asia and the youngest of the siblings Lauxis head onto the field to do their training.

Tamiel and Kasumi had a second child one year after Asia.

He was also blond and he was quite tall for his age.

"They have quite a ways to go before they are ready to take on a dragon, but they are showing promise." Igneel spoke as he saw the sky dragon Grandeeney arrive and take Asia way to a less… cooked area.

Igneel was wondering were that bastard Zapados( I couldn't find a better name for the lighting dragon), for a guy who could turn into lighting he was always late.

"Listen Issei, I leave too you these scrolls in them are 3 powerful Fire dragon Magic's That will be of great help, but I wouldn't be here to help you with your training any more" Igneel said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Issei asked Igneel with worry clearly in his voice.

Over time Issei came to view igneel as and older brother and Igneel felt as if he had a little brother as well.

"I mean that I have be asked to become Tannin-sama's, the former dragon king turned ultimate-class devil, Rook." Igneel then saw the sad look on the boy's face.

"Hey, don't worry we will still see each other just not often enough to train together."  
Igneel said trying to comfort the young boy.

"Well, the next time you see me I will be a thousand times stronger, I promise."  
Issei said while he pounded his chest.

Igneel looked down on the boy with a smile on his face, he knew that Issei will continue getting stronger and stronger.

It was funny that he cared about the humanoid dragon (Technical term for some one that as become a dragon by training in dragon slayer magic) so much, after all they started off on the wrong foot….

*Grigori Training Field: 3 years, 11mounths earlier*

"You want me to train your kid!" Igneel shouted down at Tamiel

"Please, just do this as a favour to me." Tamiel pleaded with his old friend.

Tamiel and Igneel had become quite good friends during the war.

"Hmmh, even if I do agree there is no way such an snot noised punk could ever master the powers of a Dragon." Igneel spoke after summing up the child.

He was, in his opinion, far too frail and weak willed to become a full fledged Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, you over grown lizard, I don't care what you think or whether you help me I will become a Dragon Slayer, and protect those important no matter what, so you can either help me or get out of the way, punk." Issei scolded the fire dragon.

Igneel was actually impressed with the young boys sheer determination, passion, and stubbornness.

He was exactly like himself.

"Alright kid, if you think you can handle it then lets start our first lesson." Igneel spoke with a smirk on his face as he stood on his Hine legs and spread his wings out.

*Present*

Igneel had seen how much the boy was committed to protecting and helping those precious to him.

Whether it was by helping Laxus with his maths homework or by scaring off the school perverts for her. (She was in the same class as him because she was a genius.)

He knew that Issei would one day change the world.

It was only natural, he knew that Issei had near limitless potential with both his dragon slayer magic and his sacred gear, who knows how far he could go, and since he is, technically, a dragon strong people will be draw to him and it would only be natural for him to gain many strong Allies and Enemies.

"Eh, I'm glad to hear that, but any way I hear you are going to start junior high at the place where they signed the peace treaty, what was the name of it again, a yes, Kuoh Academy was it?" Igneel asked as he had honestly forgot the name of the place.

Well when you are a ancient dragon with a infinite lifespan potential you tend to forget names and places.

"Yep, I can't wait I hope to meet a lot of new friends their." Issei spoke wholeheartedly.

No matter what that boy just wanted to get more friends.

"That's great I hope one day I can meet them (In human form) but its best time that you head home, and also you are getting a sparing partner to help with your training from now, I think her name is Raynare." Igneel told the young Dragon slayer.

He was then suddenly hugged by Issei who said

"Pease be safe, I don't want to lose you Nii-chan." Issei asked the old dragon

"I Promise, I will stay safe and I will visit often now run along, Otou-san," Told the young boy.

The elder dragon laughed at how he didn't really wanted to take him under his wing but now he doesn't want to leave him.

*Later that night: The Hyoudou residence*

Issei was brushing his teeth as He herd a familiar voice in his head.

"Ddraig-Nii, is something wrong." Issei asked his heavenly dragon partner.

He had always called Ddraig big brother and honestly the dragon like it and felt the same with the child, he was just so different then all his previous hosts, and he really liked the young boy.

"I want to warn you before hand, the place were you and Asia will be going to school is a supernatural hotspot, be careful, you have the power of a Dragon and so does she, so you's will naturally attract strong people, Whether most of them become you friends and allies or your most hated enemies, is entirely up to you." Igneel warned the young boy.

He had seen the same thing happen with all of his previous hosts.

"Don't worry, Ddraig Nii-chan, I have been preparing to fight Vali-Nii-chan for years, so I'm not worried and besides…" Issei comforted the red dragon Emperor while a lecherous look spread over his face

He had meet Vali Lucifer, the current Hakuryuukou a while ago and they have become quite good friends. Since he his half devil and a descendant of the original Lucifer, he was in titled to have his own peerage, and they is currently training to enter the rating games in about 4 years.

Man he really needs to get a better hobby than fighting all the time.

"If I attract a lot of strong people that means I'll get a lot of hot girls for my harm and finally become the harm Emperor." Issei shouted into to his gauntlet.

Ddraig's sweet drop, despite Issei being very powerful and kind, he was the 2nd biggest pervert on the planet, only narrowly beat by his on father for the number 1 spot, and also the world's number 1 Siscon.

"Well, any way I want you to be careful, you don't want to start a war or something… again." Ddraig told his young partner/brother.

"Hey, I didn't actually start a war, I nearly but didn't, thankfully the trolls weren't exactly eager to fight the 2 out of control dragons." Issei said to Ddraig.

Man he and Vali need to calm down a bit with their fights, but it was so worth it when he saw Vali's girlfriend, Kuroka, dragging him by the ear away to be scolded.

Issei actually set them up on a date and things started from their, some one had to set them up, there was always a spark between Vali and Kuroka but they were both too chicken to act on it.

"Don't worry, I promise I will keep getting stronger and one day we will beat Vali-Nii-Chan and Albion-nii_chan, so I can't afford do die any time soon." Issei told His worried big brother, he never thought that it was strange to think of dragons as older brothers.

Issei knew that he meant his words.

"Alright, but remember that the juggernaut drive and the power we stole form Albion are both still off limits.

Issei had tried to put on of the divine dividing jewels in to his gauntlet to see what would happen, clearly he did not know what the word being "safety" meant, and he gained the ability to use the powers of he divine dividing, but at a cost it only works about 10% of the time and that it saves off some of his life force energy every time he tries it, shortening his life span. (Dragons and Dragon Slayers, when they star to master their magic, have an infinite life span capacity, so he was able to survive the first few attempts.)

"Don't worry Nii-chan, I know." Issei tried to reassure the Dragon.

"Good, now fish brushing your teeth and head to bed." Ddraig told Issei.

Satisfied that the boy took his warning, he always knew when things were going to get rough, he just didn't know whether when its all done if things would be better or worse for Issei.

*The Underworld: The Gremory Main Household*

Rias could not have wanted this day to come any sooner, she finally had a chance to get away from her grandmother and parents who were pressing her to give in and just marry Riser.

Her parents thought that if she was given some space to "cool off" then she might just agree to the marriage.

So she and her peerage, Consisting of the half Fallen Angel Queen , Akeno Himejime, the sealed Half Vampire Bishop, Gasper Vladi, The demonic sword user knight, Yuuto Kiba, The former exorcist and Holy sword user Knight, Xenovia, The Nekomata Rook, Koneko Toujou, and The monster Tamer Pawn Kiyo Abe (4 Pieces)

She cared for all of them deeply but she wished she could do more to help them with their problems other than giving them a home and a family.

As she had started to headed for the front door to get a car down to the train station, with the rest of her group already down there and waiting for her, she ran into her grandmother outside of her room, waiting for Rias .

"Your parents tell me that you still haven't agreed to the marriage yet?" Meredith asked her granddaughter.

If she could even be called that, she never actually listened to any of Rias problems or opinions, she only shows up when she believes that her family is doing something wrong and she is exactly the opposite of the family, instead of respecting servants, she was constantly bad mouthing any one who was a member of any one's peerage, including her own Granddaughter Grayfia.

"Yes, and I never will." Rias spoke definitely, she had had enough of her grandmother and her over bearing grandmother.

"No matter what you wish, you will marry him, it's only a matter of time and how ridiculous you want to appear." Her grandmother replied with a superior tone in her voice, she truly believed that she was in the right her.

Meredith turned and walked away, confidante that Rias would eventually give in.

That just made Rias more pissed off.

Rias could not fathom why they wanted to marry the pure blooded harem seeking bastard.

It's not the harem that makes him insufferable, it was the fact that if they got married it would be out of the fact that she is Rias of the Gremory, not just Rias, all she actually wanted was some one that cared for her and just her.

That was the main reason for her wanting to go to the human world, so that she can be seen just as Rias.

She thought that this trip would only delay her fate, but little did she know it would change hers and so many others, forever.

Well I hope you all like this, I work pretty hard on this and I hope I can see all your reviews and comments. If you have any questions or suggestions just send the to my Private Messaging. I plan to finish both this and my other Fanfiction, Dxd To vampire, no matter how long it takes.


	2. Two worlds, Two Reputations

Highschool DxD A Head Start: Chapter 2: Two Worlds, Two Reputations

Author's Note: The first Major Battle scene won't be for few Chapters, as I will mainly be focusing on character development and humour. There will be some to help with future plot points and some in flashbacks, both are also to shown off the augment characters (Issei, Vali, Lauxis, Etc) new fond strength. Also right now for Issei's Harem (and Lemon scenes) I have down: Rias, Raynare, Akeno, (More Mature, body) Koneko, (More Mature, body, cause I am not a loilicon,) Ravel, Kiyome, Le fay(More mature body) Xenovia, Irina, Rosswiesse, Bennia, Erza(Will give proper back story for Highschool DxD world), (More Mature, Body) Kunou, Ultear and Merady (post time-skip, they will be more like sisters, instead of mother and daughter, as to make their ages a bit closer), Mirajane and eventually Serafall. Riser phoenix will be the first main antagonist. ( Maybe only, depends if I decide to spilt the story in multiple instalments, then he will be the main antagonist for this instalment.)

Issei was getting ready for his first day of the new school term.

He was preparing the special device his father had made for him, so that he could conceal his power and not let his enemies find him.

Yes, a 12 year old has very powerful enemies.

The reason is that before Issei and Asia had decided to attend Kuoh Academy, they and Lauxs attended a school in the Fallen Angel half of the underworld, but they wanted to go to a school were they were not popular, oddly enough Issei still had yet to be come a harem King, just because their dragon slayers or the children of one of the most powerful leaders of the Grigori.

The reason they had to go to school in the underworld was because of two reasons.

One, since Tamiel was a powerful leader he had many enemies, and they would have just loved to get a chance to kill his precious children and the entire human school they were attending if he sent the to a human school.

Two, was that that Issei had his fair share of enemies since when he worked with Vali and his Peerage, Consisting of Fenrir (Queen), Arthur Pendragon (Knight x2), Kuroka (Bishop x2), Le Fay Pendragon (Rook)and Bikou (Rook),Vali still had 8 unused pawn pieces, who Issei was quite good friend with all of them.

He and Vali's team were often sent on missions to stop Individual's and organisations who wanted to continue the war, but they more often then not survived the teams efforts and all those who did held grudges to each and every one of them to this day.

Issei had also made a name for himself in the Fallen Angel and Sacred gear fighting organisation, one of many for those who wish to hone their skills in actual combat but didn't not want, or could compete in the team based rating games, under the fighting name the Salamander, for his use of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, as a strong and fearsome fighter. (It was also allowed to use magic to change your appearance so that people couldn't track you down and attack you family if they had some sort of grudge.)

So a lot of people kept attacking at his school for his military actions and when he is going to and from the fighting arena.

Naturally, Issei's parents were a little hesitated to send thee 3 Dragon Slayer Siblings to school in the human world.

The only reason the Tamiel and Kasumi agreed to let them go to human school was under a series of conditions.

Number one, that they wear special items( For Asia a holy cross necklace, and for Issei a Dragon dog tag necklace) that would hid their Demonic and Dragoonic powers from being detected when they are not in use and hid the physical signs as well.

Making in near impossible for any supernatural creatures to know of their powers, unless they told them.

Number two, was that They were only allowed to go to school in the human world from junior high and up, so unfortunately for Lauxs he couldn't go as he was too young and not a genius like his sister.

The Third and Final, was they go to a school of their parents choosing.

So that is how Issei and Asia got in rolled in the junior school section of Kuoh Academy.

While Issei and Asia were walking to school Issei notices that Asia was quite nervous.

"Hey, imouto are you okay?" Issei asked Her little sister, with his older brother kicking in.

"Oh, its just that I'm a little worried that I won't make any friends" Asia told the elder sibling, he knew that what it really meant.

Since she had always been around people that looked up to their father, she began to think that maybe no one really liked her and that they were just being her friend to get in good with Tamiel.

"Listen, it doesn't matter if no wants to be your friend because I know for a fact that you are an amazing person, and anybody that doesn't see that is a dam idiot, and that one day that you will find a group of friends that truly see what a kind heart you have and will love and respect you for it." Issei said as he got one knee so that he could talk to Asia eye to eye.

"D-do you t-think that I w-will find a…h-husband, one day?" Asia asked her brother.

He had always known that Asia was a huge fan of Romance novels and fairy tales that involved the "handsome prince charming" swooping in and rescuing the girl, the only problem was that, unlike Issei and Lauxs, she was completely naïve.

Issei and Lauxs couldn't even count the number of times she had almost got into a random white van with the promise of "Candy", Issei or Lauxs, who ever was, always saved her by proceeding to beat the men in the van half to death.

This led to the two brothers being overprotective towards their sister.

Asia was the weakest Dragon slayer in terms of fighting ability but with her healing powers, from her Sky dragon magic and The sacred gear "Twilight healing", and her support spells she was the most important member of the "Slayer Siblings", as they were known through out the Grigori, in terms of the outcome of the entire battle.

Lauxs was becoming quite strong in his own right and was making quite a name for himself as well on the individual fighting league under the name the "Raijuu" (Lighting Beast) and was fast approaching the "Salamander" in fame and renown for his fighting prowess.

Issei had recently begun to train for the "Peerage Application Test" by studying up on the history of the Alliance of three powers for the test.

Fallen angels, powerful sacred gear users and hybrids of other races, like dragon slayers that were technically half dragon, could apply for the right for a peerage, they still would reincarnate their servants into devil but the "King" would remain the same species they were, if they were deemed strong and loyal enough, it was all so that he could complete his dream of becoming a dragon slayer.

Issei overall strength was the highest out of whole family, second only to his father who was an Ultimate-class Fallen Angel, due to his strong dragon slayer magic and his Boosted Gear, and was able to function well in an support role with his sacred gear's ability to transfer the boosted power to an ally.

"Yes, you will one day find some one who will love you greatly…" Issei said pulling his little sister into a hug.

Asia just lit up after he said that, the Issei continued

"… but if he ever forces himself on you me and Lauxs will make him wept and…" Issei spoke as his big brother instincts took hold of him, but before he could finish.

"Waaaaaaaa, Nii-chan you are major Sisco- hphm!" Asia screamed as she ran away from her brother with tears before crashing into someone.

"Oh my, are you okay young lady." a Beautiful young women, appearing to be in her early 20's, with long silver hair and eyes and wearing a maid uniform asked her.

She was part of a group of about 12 "Very" unique people.

It was Rias and her peerage (Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper and Kiyome), Along with her Brother the Maou, Sizechs Lucifer, and sister, Grayfia Lucifuge, the ultimate Queen, who both decided to see them off to their first day of human school, and her childhood friend, Sona Sitri, and her older sister the Maou, Searfall Leviathan.

"A-ah, Yes maim, Sorry main!" Asia bowed apolitically, after she regained her senses.

"Now, Now theirs no need to apologise, just look where you are going from now on or you might hurt yourself." The woman in the maid uniform spoke kindly to the young girl.

She wished for her son, who was the same age as Asia, could find someone as nice as her for his fiancé, since he is amazingly talented for his age Meredith had been pushing for him to get betrothed but Grayfia knew that Meredith would just pick out someone entirely because their clan was powerful and not because they were good people.

"Asia-imouto! Are you okay, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" Issei asked as soon as he cot up to her.

For a 4 year old she sure as hell could run fast.

When Issei arrived the older member of the group (Sizechs, Grayfia and Serafall) noticed something strange about the two siblings… they smelled of Dragons.

They also noticed that both of them that high levels of Manna (The human source of supernatural power) and that it smelled like dragons as well.

They also realised that they were trying to suppress both their physical and Magical traits, and they guessed that they were 2 of the 3 "Dragon Slayer Siblings" of the Grigori.

Since many of the higher ups had been keeping a close eye on the 3, they knew 2 of them were going to Kuoh Academy but they didn't know their names or what they looked like, because they use their nicknames in all official reports as alias with Issei's and Lauxs' as the "Salamander" and "Raijuu" with Asia being known as the "Maiden of the Sky."

Their was even a Faction of politicians, from all of the Mystical factions that were members of the alliance, who already supported the Siblings.

"Nii-chan, you caused this by being a Siscon, Waaaaaaaa, why don't you trust Meeee?" Asia wept out at the stupidity of her brother.

"I. Just. Want To Keep. You. Safe." Issei dulled out as he got depressed and huddled up into a corner while holding his knees with gloom hanging over his head.

"There, there know how you feel." Rias comforted the blond girl.

"Same here, We feel your pain…" Sona tried to make the blond girl fell better  
"Asia" Asia told her since they had not actually introduced themselves

"Asia, I'm Sona and this is Rias, my older sister and Rias' brother are as bad as yours." Sona told the little girl

"You's understand, Waaaaaaaa, Issei-Nii-chan never trusts me, Waaaaaaaa." Asia started to cry again.

Rias and Sona both hugged the girl, knowing how bad it was with Siscons as older siblings.

Sizechs, who was trying not to cry at his sisters comments, went over with Serafall, who had tears in her eyes, to speak with the young boy moping near a lamp post and muttering  
"I'm, I really that bad?" over and over again, mainly to see if he truly was the "Salamander" that wielded the legendary Dragon Slayer Magic and one of the 13 Longinus, that are said to be able so slaughter gods when they are fully mastered, "Boosted Gear" that can double the power of its user unlimitedly, with the only bock on that power was the users own body's ability to handle the power

Grayfia was busy with the rest of Rias' peerage currently trying to reign in the three girls, who had all started crying, because of their older siblings.

"Man, you don't actually look like a salamander, I always thought you were and actual lizard?" Serafall asked, snapping the moping young boy out of his day dream,

"E-eh, I have no idea what you are talking about?" Issei started to panic, he just noticed the insane level of power coming from them, the group of children had strength raging from Mid to high class, not really a problem for Issei with his level of power but the adults, they were in a whole other league and their was no way he would even be able to buy time for Asia to escape and get help.

"You, have no need to fear we aren't the Khaos brigade, right Leviathan-Sama/" Sizechs wanted to inform the child in the most amusing way possible.

"Of course, Lucifer-Sama." Serafall spoke, playing along with her fellow Maou game  
….

"Wait, you's can't be …. Aaaahhh, I'm sorry if if done any thing to offend you's." Issei started to apologise.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh" both Maou busted out laughing at the young boy.

Issei had always known that the top dogs of the Grigori were strange but the Underworld's leaders too?

"E-eh no, we don't have a problem with you but we would like to request that you watch over our little Sisters and their peerages, as it would put all of their families including ourselves if we knew that the legendary "Salamander" was looking out for them." Serafallspoke out to the child.

"Besides, you understand us older siblings and our desire to protect our little sister, even though they are never grateful for our efforts." Sizechs called out to the boy while crying.

"Of Course I'll Help You, I Too Know The Pain Of a Little Sister's Cruel Words." Issei shouted back with tears streaming down his face.

After Issei's reply Sizechs Stuck up his thumb and so did Issei.

After their conversation Issei looked over to the red Head girl crying while holding his little disaster, and he noticed one very big thing, that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Besides, even if you didn't ask me I would still protect them because they already precious to my little sister so they are precious to me, and I always protect those precious to me, Always!" Issei aid to the Maou as he noticed Asia had stopped crying and was now laughing along with the rest of the other children.

The two Maous were taken in back by the young mans words, despite his youth they could tell that he was a battle hardened warrior with an Iron clad resolve.

Even if she didn't know it, Serafall had a slight blush on her face, she honestly believed him.

(He would definitely be a better brother in-law then that Riser.) Sizechs thought with a smirk on his face.

With Issei's famous status and his great amount of power and ties , he just might be able to get Rias out of her engagement.

He also noticed the blush on the young Fire Dragon Slayer's face, is idea seemed to be getting more and more like a prediction of the future.

"You know, my little sister doesn't bite at all, though she can be a bit cruel at times, you can go and talk to her." Sizechs spoke, trying to fan the flames of a young romance.

"E-eh, I, e-eh, but…" Issei struggled to come up with a reason not to, but in all honesty he sure as hell wanted to speak to her.

"Well, if you can't find a reason not to then, go and talk to her." Sizechs said as he pushed the young half dragon towards the red headed young girl.

As Issei walk over to the young Crimson haired young girl she quickly noticed him, overall he appeared to be nothing really special, a little cut in her opinion, but still no much else.

"E-eh, sorry about my sister, I know she can be a bother some times butt she is really sweet girl." Issei apologised for Asia who had burst into tears within 20 seconds of meeting the group.

"Honestly, it's mostly your fault…" Rias spoke bluntly, pretty much crushing all of Issei's hope, but then "But I can clearly tell that you really do just want to protect her… Issei was it?" Rias asked the young boy as they hadn't properly been introduced.

"Yep, and your Rias, your brother told me that you were nice if a bit cruel at times, do you want to be Friends?" Issei asked the girl, hoping that she would agree those he would finally have a friend his age, that wasn't his friend just because he was powerful and famous.

"Sure, you seem nice enough but maybe we should sort them." Rias replied pointing to her friend Sona who was still crying about her Sister complex older sibling.

After the comforting of Sona and the introductions to the rest of Rias' "Friends", Grayfia, Searfall and Sizechs all returned "home" but not before advising Issei to keep his "Nickname" a secret.

He was put into class 2-A for the middle school section of Kuoh Academy, in his class were his little sister Asia, his new friends Kiba, Xenovia, two perverts called Matsuda and Motohama, they may have actually have been friends if they didn't try to peep on Asia, a girl who quickly became friends with Asia, Aika Kiryuu, and a girl called Irina Shidou, who was quite cute, if a bit on the Religionist side (since the peace treaty was signed earlier Irina never travelled abroad and stayed in Japan), a egotist named Saji who was not really that special, except that Issei could smell dragon on but it was faint, his guess was that he had a powerful dragon type sacred gear but it was still dormant, he guessed that Sona was scouting the possibility of having him in her peerage considering the fact that she asked about him earlier and was he also found that she was often looking Saji's way, although when he made a joke about her likening Saji she her face turned crimson red and she hit Issei on top of the head, but other than that there was no at all that were note worthy.

Issei and Kiba got off to a rocky start but they soon got on good terms as they spoke about fighting games, Action films, Manga and Sword fighting and other martial arts, Since Kiba was a Knight of the Gremory group he was constantly training under his sword master, and the Knight of the Lucifer group, Souji Okita , and since Issei wielded the legendary Ascalon, a gift from the leader of the Angels as sign of peace and he was chosen to wield it, partially because he was on of the Girgori's top fighters despite only being 11 and partially to help against the Vanishing Dragon's current host.

Xenovia was curious about Issei and was wanting to know more about him.

She could feel some where deep inside him, despite being kind and quite perverted, their was a power unlike any she had felt before, it was strong and powerful and she felt drawn to him.

Koneko had taken and interest in her senpai as he was a older sibling and despite his and Asia's near constant falling outs, they always were close and she could tell that the two were deeply close and love each other, and she hoped that maybe Issei could give her advise on her own relationship with her older sister.  
Kuroka got in touch after the incident involving the death of her master was cleared up and she was found innocent, she wanted to try and rebuild their relationship but Koneko still had trouble trusting her after all the trouble she caused, but she was still family and she still loved her, she just did not know what to do.

Rias, Akeno, Sona and Kiyome had all taken a liking to their new Kohai.

Kiyome and Akeno just absolutely loved teasing the younger man with their bodies , even if they were still not fully developed yet they, they were quite well developed for their age.

Rias and Sona noticed that he and Asia had a strange atmosphere around them and even if they did not notice, they were attracting people.

Asia was already becoming quite popular among the men of Kuoh academy and Issei was peaking the interest of the women of Rias' peerage, which to Rias and Sona said a lot, Kiyome, Akeno, Koneko, and Xenovia were never ones to just open up and take a liking to a guy they just meet considering their pasts.

It made them wonder just who and what Issei and Asia Hyoudou just are?

Rias and the others did not know that Issei is a dragon slayer and the current wielder of The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, because he didn't want to revel his and Asia's status encase Rias or Sona wasn't as nice as they appeared to be was and tried to recruit them into her peerage.

Also Sizechs and Searfall told him not to because if Rias and Sona found out that they have people watching over them on the Maou's behave, they would never be forgiven by their little sisters.

Issei became quite good friends with Irina, he found her religious zeal quite refreshing after being in so many life or death battles.

He was also looked upon with suspicion by man of the girls in the school, despite not doing anything perverted, yet, he was still considered as bad as Matsuda and Motohama and every one though that he was some how black mailing all of his new found female friends, or as they were known know as "The Beauties of Kuoh Academy".

Issei had decided to join the Kendo club and had asked kiba to join, but he declined, he said he won't have had the time because he was already going to join the Occult Research Club and he won't be able to find time for both, it was just a cover because if he was in a actual club he won't be able to complete all his devil jobs.  
*After the Kido club practise: on route to the Hyoudou Residence*

It was 6 o'clock when Kido club practise was finished, it was an extra hour long for the benefit of new comers to the club.

But it was not like Issei was complaining about it, it gave him time to think about the events of today when suddenly…

(Ah, good to see you are using your head for something other then wearing hats, but I wouldn't worry to much bout the devils, I doubt that they have any reason to harm you and they wouldn't put up much of a fight, plus they seem to like so they may become valuable allies and friends in the near future.) Ddraig spoke up from his jewel, he often gave calm and reasonable advise to his adoptive brother.

(That's true but still, with so many big figures in one place, bad things are bound to happen.) Issei thought, knowing full well from experience that when powerful people come together people always come looking for trouble.

(Yes, that is true, so the best thing you can do is to pass that Peerage application exam quickly and start building up some loyal allies that will stay by your side no matter what.) Ddraig spoke out knowing full well that even Issei already had powerful allies they couldn't always be counted on for help in a fight due to their own responsibilities.

(Yeah, I know that I need to start up my peerage as soon as possible, but other than passing the exam the problem remains, who exactly will I take in my Peerage?) Issei spoke, knowing full well that its hard to find good servants and most people ended up trading their servants away because they displeased them.

He didn't want to be like that, he want his servants to be friends, not some item to be owned or traded away.

(Yes that's true, you will needed to find expectantly skilled individuals to be your subordinates, as the old saying goes "Quality before Quantity", so remember, don't rush any of your choices when it comes to gathering servants, because they may be what saves your life.) Ddraig spoke from experience, it was often who had the stronger allies that decided the out come of the final battle The Red and White dragon wielders, some times Ddraig along with his partner and his allies would seize victory that day, and some times Ddraig watched helpless as Albion's partner and their allies slaughter The current Sekiryuutei.

Issei was about to respond when he felt a massive level of amount of energy resonating in the park up a head.

He rushed to see what exactly was happening and when he arrived he was stunned by the sight before him.

Lying unconscious on the ground was about half, judging by the clothes and their supernatural energies, a dozen high class devils.

He figured since so many of them were in one place that they must have been on a servant hunt, when a group of high class devils band together and go into the human world to hunt down people strong supernatural powers and force them to become their servants.

Once he figured this out one thing sparing to mind, where's the person they were hunting and if they still can be saved from force fully becoming some Bastards servant.

"E-eh, looks like it's the end of the road bitch, but now your mine." a tall blond man wearing punk Style clothing.

This man was Riser phoenix, the third child of the phoenix family and the youngest son, he was also Rias Gremory's fiancé and a down right bastard that was currently looking for a queen for his peerage

He was currently feeling up the 15 year old girl, she had scarlet red hair, well developed breasts for her age.

Her name was Erza, she had no last name as no one every was their to call her name, she had been stolen years ago by the Khaos Brigade, as they were trying to gather children with powerful dormant gears, Her's was "War factory" ( i'm not good with Japanese style names) one of the new generation of longnuis, that alloweded it's users to generate a infinite number of Powerful weapons and amour. d.

So naturally the Khaos Brigade wanted it and what they want, they take.

They had abducted many other children that were the same, with powerful dormamt sacred gears and they were willing to do what every they had to

Erza had lost many friends in her time there including her sort of adoptive family consisting of a boy named Jellal, Simon, Wally, Sho and the only other girl of the group Millianna.

Those who could not attain Balance breaker in a certain time frame wre considered "Failures" and were then "disposed" of.

It ended badly for them and the only one to survive was Erza, She mange to escape after the battle with the Khaos Brigade believing that she had died in the revolt as no body or any other survivors were found.

"Dam it Nii-sama, I came to help you get the queen for our group, not to help you molest a someone."

This young women was Ravel Phoenix, and she was Riser' younger sister and currently his bishop.

She had joined in order to gain experience for when she would enter the rating games and at her brother request, he wanted a little sister and a Tsundere type in his peerage/harem.

"Relax Ravel, I was just having some fun, its not like she will never see me-gwhhh."  
Riser spoke to his little sister before he was struck by a red gauntlet covered in flames.

Standing before the Phoenix siblings was a man wearing a red gauntlet and who was emanating fire from around his body.

"W-who are you?" The older of the two asked.

He had heard the stories about a young human that had trained under the king of the fire dragons, Igneel, thus gaining the powers of a dragon and who also possessed the "Boosted Gear", one of the 13 original Longinus, a true Longinus.

The general underworld and the rest of the civilians of the underworld knew not his real name, only a few of the highest levels of government did and even then it was on a needed to know basis, but they all knew the current Sekiryuutei as the "Salamander", but with the glowing red gauntlet they rally didn't needed him to answer his question.

"My name is not important, but if you needed to to know my name is Issei Hyoudou, or as a I'm better know as the "Sekiryuutei" or the "Salamander", I you will not touch this girl again." Issei belted out as he picked up the scarlet colured girl, as she had been dropped to the ground when Issei struck Riser.

Ravel, and no one else, had notice a blush on her face.

Erza begin to slip out of lose her senses as every thing went black, she feared that her fated was sealed and that there would be no way that she could escape from any frm of slavery, wither to the Khaos Brigade or to a forced on devil master.

He then placed her down with her back resting against a tree, he saw how brutally treated she was and he vowed to pay that high glass bustard for every bruise on her body, but no before saying..

"Don't worrying your safe now."

For some strange reason those words made Erza feel like every thing would truly be alright in the end.

Issei then turned his attention back to the Phoenixes, his power raging out of his body due to his immense angry.

Ravel stay back and let me handle this." Ravel complied with her older brothers order, knowing that their opponent was beyond her.

A Dragon and a Phoenix were about to face off in mortal combat, it was the start of something else, Something bigger than a feud in the middle of the street, and it only just begun.

Here is chapter 2 please review and send any questions to my PM.


End file.
